TVontheRadio's Top Ten Songs That Are Currently Packed In My 512MB Creative MuVo MP3 Player
These are TVontheRadio's Top Ten Songs That Are Currently Packed In My 512MB Creative MuVo MP3 Player ranked for Ed Bellis's What Would You Do. Top 10 Songs That Are Currently Packed In My 512MB Creative MuVo MP3 Player So I've never really done top ten lists before of anything, mainly because of the fact that I can't make up my mind whenever I try to rank things and secondly because I can't be bothered to write decent write-ups that usually come along with it. Finding a topic that I can even make a list on is almost as hard as making one. So I turned to something that I have a lot of interest in. Music! And to narrow it down, it's gonna be a list about the music that I have in my crappy yet reliable old mp3 Creative MuVo MP3 player! Not a lot of space in it, so I crammed as many albums I could and it's still surprisingly numerous and varied enough to warrant a list! Mostly stuff that I've been listening to for the mean time so this isn't a total indication of everything I listen to. Changes from time to time, but here is what I deem as the top ten songs stuck in my mp3 player! 10. Underground by Tom Waits First song off the HIGHLY ACCLAIMED Swordfishtrombones, Tom Waits delivers this odd and jangling song about what goes on UNDERGROUND in his trademark voice. Mr. Waits describes the world that goes on UNDERGROUND so vividly, giving us this image of a dark and gloomy place where mole-like people toil in mine shafts, oblivious to the rest of the world. Social commentary on the class divide? You decide! 9. White Light, White Heat by The Velvet Underground A classic song by the pioneers of indie! Catchy as all hell and still has that "lo-fi" sound you'd get from TVU. And it's also a song about drugs! Heroin and amphetamines, to be exact! Not that I condone drug usage but if you can make a great song about it, then more power to you! 8. Ada by The National IMO, this is the best song from the album "Boxer". It's beautiful in the way that I can't quite grasp the meaning of the song. The lyrics are "circular", contradictory, abstract, cryptic... SOMETHING. And then there's the piano. Got nothing more to say here. 7. Archangel by Burial Love the beat, the haunting ambience, the mixed, sorrowful, looping voice, the whole atmosphere of the song. Makes me feel all melancholic and at the same time WANT TO DANCE! Awesome song, indeed. 6. John Allyn Smith Sails by Okkervil River This song is about the suicide of one of the major figures in 20th century American poetry, John Berryman. Uh.. who? I honestly don't know who the guy is but this song somehow made me care. The song starts out slow, with this clever "meta-verse" which predicts the "narrator's" death "by the second verse". Everything that follows is a sad tale of a man who can't forget the memory of his father's suicide which led to his depression and alcoholism.. which eventually led to his suicide. The song steadily climbs midway and climaxes in a triumphant yet ultimately tragic end. Great ending to a great album as well. 5. Treble in Trouble by Ted Leo & the Pharmacists Love the guitar in the intro. Love the power, anger, and turmoil in Ted's voice. Especially the ending. Love the way the message is conveyed. The song's about the condition of the health care system in America. Don't really know much about it but if it is crappy as what the song is telling (and from what I've been hearing in the news) then I guess it's a great way of airing his grievances. 4. D.A.N.C.E. by Justice DO THE D-A-N-C-E! 1 2 3 4 FIGHT! STICK TO THE B-E-A-T! GET READY TO IGNITE! YOU ARE SUCH A P.Y.T. CATCHING ALL THE LIGHTS! JUST EASY AS A-B-C! THAT'S HOW WE MAKE IT RIGHT! DO THE DANCE! Justice's tribute to the King of Pop, Michael Jackson, the song captures everything MJ once stood for. Insanely catchy beat, "danceable" music, unforgettable lyrics everyone can sing along to, and even an awesome music video to boot. 3. White Robe by Chroma Key Down-tempo and relaxing yet moving enough to stir quiet emotions. Makes me reminisce of good times gone by. Any song that can hit me inside like this one deserves much praise from me. And 3rd place is good enough! 2. Radio Ballet by Eluvium What can I say? I'm a sucker for beautiful piano solos. And this one's just so goddamn beautiful I'd make love with it so pure and tender on a bed of flower petals if this song were a woman. 1. Peacebone by Animal Collective What more can one say about this little band? Noise fills the air as the song jumpstarts the album into that familiar old creaky voice that sings about a "peacebone found in a dinosaur's wing". A semblance of melody ekes out of the noise and a beat marches outwards... and "music" is heard. Crazed yells and soft echoes answer each other til it explodes and fades right back into the "music" and that familiar old creaky voice. All this happens as I find myself bobbing my head left and right slowly, softly. CONCLUSION Varied songs scattered throughout my player lead to quite a peculiar top ten list. What I can take from this list is that I appreciate music that can make me picture images in my head, move me deep inside to reserved melancholy or bursts of happiness, and just give me that awesome feeling that music brings. This also reinforced my belief that I suck at doing lists. Category: Lists